femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris Hargensen (Carrie 1976)
Chris Hargensen (Nancy Allen) is one of the main villainesses from the 1976 movie Carrie. She is a cruel, sadistic bully who delights in tormenting Carrie White, seemingly just for the pleasure of it. At the start of the movie in the girl’s locker room Carrie experiences her first period, but has no idea what it is, she starts panicking and thinks something worse is happening to her. Chris, along with her evil friend Norma Watson, start mockingly throwing tampons at her, and enjoy her distress. Carrie is eventually saved from the torment by the gym teacher Miss Collins, who punishes the bullies with a boot camp style detention, with the threat of being banned from the prom if they do not attend. During the first detention session Chris gets fed up and verbally lashes out at Miss Collins, who slaps the evil bully across the face. Chris storms off and thus is banned from the prom, she is angry about her situation, and convinces her boyfriend Billy Nolan to help her with a cruel plan to publically humiliate Carrie at the prom. Chris takes Billy to a farm, where she gets him to kill a pig to drain it of its blood. She watches enthusiastically and cheers him on as he beats the pig to death. Carrie is asked to the prom by Tommy Ross, who is doing so because his girlfriend Sue asked him to. Sue felt bad about the bullying Carrie went through, and wanted Carrie to feel something positive. However, Chris wants Carrie to feel the exact opposite, and sneaks into the prom and places a bucket full of pig’s blood above the stage. With the help of her evil friend Norma, Chris has rigged the results of the prom king and queen to make Carrie and Tommy win. At the prom, Carrie and Tommy get called up on to the stage as winners, thanks to Chris and Norma’s villainous scheming. Chris is shown licking her lips and shaking with anticipation, she can’t wait to humiliate Carrie. She pulls the rope and drenches Carrie in the pig’s blood and takes great satisfaction from Carrie’s humiliation. On top of that the bucket itself falls down and hits Tommy on the head, knocking him out. Chris then flees the prom with her boyfriend, just at the right time, as Carrie starts hallucinating, thinking everyone in the room is laughing at her. She uses telekinesis to trap everyone remaining inside the school and manipulates things around her to electrocute and burn everyone to death. Carrie then exits the school and starts to walk home. Chris is then seen driving a car, she sees Carrie up ahead on the road and decides she wants to kill her. She speeds towards Carrie in the car, but Carrie uses telekinesis to flip the car out of the way. The car starts rolling and eventually explodes, killing evil Chris and her boyfriend. Notes The character of Chris Hargensen has appeared in other Carrie movies as well, with each portrayal having similarities, but also slight differences. She was portrayed by Emilie de Ravin in 2002 and Portia Doubleday in 2013. Gallery Carrie 1976 01G Chris Hargensen Norma Watson.gif|Chris and Norma bullying Carrie and throwing tampons at her Carrie 1976 02 Chris Hargensen Norma Watson.jpg|Chris and Norma enjoying Carrie's humiliation Carrie 1976 03G Chris Hargensen Norma Watson.gif|Miss Collins slaps evil Chris across her face Carrie 1976 04 Chris Hargensen.jpg|With her boyfriend Billy Nolan Carrie 1976 05G Chris Hargensen.gif|Cheering on Billy's slaughter of the pig... Carrie 1976 06 Chris Hargensen.jpg|...and looking pleased by the kill Carrie 1976 07 Chris Hargensen.jpg|Hiding at the prom, gleefully waiting to execute her evil plan Carrie 1976 08G Chris Hargensen.gif|Licking her lips in anticipation and pulling the rope Carrie 1976 12G Chris Hargensen.gif|Evil Chris meets her end in an explosion as she tries to murder Carrie Category:1970s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Blonde Category:Bully Category:Callous Category:Catfight Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Conspirator Category:Humiliator Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadist Category:Schoolgirl Category:Topless Category:Vehicle Weapon Category:Villain's Lover Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Crash Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Demise: Telekinesis Category:Fate: Deceased